HidanTobi Oneshot
by stephfarrow94
Summary: Random lemon with Hidan and Tobi  WARNING/  Lemon, Yaoi


When Hidan walked past Tobi's room, he was surprised to hear Tobi inside crying. Hidan opened the door to the once-shared bedroom, looking around to find Tobi laying in Deidara's old bed, sobbing into the pillow. Hidan made his way over to Tobi, and he poked the young man in the shoulder once he was close enough.

"Tobi-kun?" Hidan asked softly.

Tobi didn't bother pulling his face away from the pillow. "S-senpai?"

Hidan shook his head silently. "Tobi-kun, stop this. Deidara's dead! He's never coming back!"

These words had brought fresh tears to Tobi's eyes, and Hidan mentally slapped himself. He reluctantly pulled Tobi into his arms, shushing the boy gently. Tobi buried his face in Hidan's bare chest, sobbing.

"I miss S-senpai!" Tobi wailed. "I want Senpai back!"

Hidan tightened his grip on the trembling boy, suddenly feeling the need to console and protect him, which was strange considering that Hidan never really cared about how anyone felt.

"You'll be okay, Tobi-kun." Hidan gently whispered into Tobi's ear.

Tobi shivered in Hidan's arms. He missed his "Deidara-senpai" so much, even though Deidara hated Tobi and was very abusive to Tobi in every way. Hidan began chanting a Jashinist hymn gently to Tobi, calming him down. Tobi relaxed and fell asleep in Hidan's arms, and Hidan picked the young man up gently, carrying him to his and Kakuzu's room.

Tobi woke up an hour later on Hidan's bed, Hidan's arms wrapped around the boy as he slept. Kakuzu was nowhere in sight.

"Hidan-senpai," Tobi whispered, trying to free himself from Hidan's grip.

"Mmm, Tobi-kun…" Hidan moaned in his sleep.

"Hidan-senpai!" Tobi said louder, upset by the tone of Hidan's voice. It made him remember the way his senpai used to moan as he thrust in and out of Tobi at night when Deidara was still alive.

Hidan opened his eyes at Tobi's trembling voice. He glanced at Tobi, licking his lips as he remembered the dream he had just been having.

"Oh, Tobi-kun." Hidan groaned, pressing his hard-on against Tobi's stomach.

Tobi shivered. "Hidan-senpai..."

Hidan licked Tobi's neck, ignoring the boy's soft whimpers. He moved his hand over to Tobi's mask, slowly lifting it up. Tobi began to pant, trying to push Hidan's hand away.

"Tobi-kun, don't be like that!" Hidan chuckled. "Didn't Dei-chan see you without your mask on when he fucked you at night?"

Tobi kept it to himself how Deidara was never interested in kissing Tobi, or in foreplay, and just downright didn't seem to care if he was hurting Tobi or if Tobi was enjoying it or needed his release as well. No; all Deidara cared about was his own pleasure, but Tobi never voiced his complaints because he loved his Deidara-senpai so much.

Hidan moaned again, moving his hand down from Tobi's mask to the boy's crotch, groping it. Tobi cried out in pleasure.

_Already Hidan-sempai seems to want me to be pleasured as well_ Tobi thought. _Maybe I can do this with Hidan-senpai a little more and see if I'm right?_

Tobi moaned from the increasing pleasure, widening his legs so Hidan had more to grope. Tobi's trembling hands moved to Hidan's chest, putting them all over Hidan's muscles, feeling, learning the older man's body.

"Hidan-senpai! Tobi moaned. "Please…"

Hidan smirked at Tobi, ripping the boy's pants and boxers off of him. Tobi was getting extremely aroused, but a sudden worry or two popped into his head.

"Hidan-sempai?" Tobi whispered. "Will Hidan-senpai be gentle with me? I don't like the pain and I'm scared of betraying Deidei-sempai."

"Believe it or not, Tobi-kun, I was already planning on being gentle with you." Hidan genuinely smiled.

With this, Hidan began pumping Tobi's erection, hearing his cries of pleasure. When Hidan was sure Tobi was at his limit, he squeezed the organ tightly, spilling Tobi's seed over his hand and Tobi's legs and abdomen. Hidan grinned, scooping a little bit of cum over his fingers and sucking the rest up in his mouth.

"I bet Deidara-chan never made you feel so good before, aye, Tobi?" Hidan smirked.

Tobi nodded. "I never liked it when Senpai had his way with me…"

"Well, Tobi, you are going to love this."

Hidan made sure his fingers were coated evenly, gently shoving one finger into the hole of Tobi. Tobi, who had never had a chance to get used to this pain, screamed out, not in pain, but in fear. Hidan shushed him, telling him it would be okay.

"I trust my Hidan-senpai." Tobi whimpered.

"Tobi is a good boy." Hidan gave Tobi another genuine smile.

Hidan gently added the second finger, holding Tobi down as the young man's back arched up with another scream. Hidan began to scissor his fingers, stretching Tobi's unwilling walls. Tobi screamed louder than before as the third finger entered, from both pain and fear, but as he began to thrash, he soon stopped with a scream pleasure.

Hidan nodded to himself, knowing that Tobi was ready. Slowly he slid his length inside the boy, hearing the boy groan and cry out again in pain. When Hidan buried himself to the hilt, he stopped, allowing Tobi time to adjust to the length inside of him. Another thing that Tobi wasn't used to.

"Ready, Tobi?" Hidan said gently.

"Another minute?" Tobi whimpered, his eyes scrunched shut in pain.

Hidan nodded, waiting impatiently, and when Tobi began rocking his hips experimentally, Hidan began sliding in and out slowly. Tobi moaned in pleasure as Hidan repeatedly struck his spot.

"Hidan-senpai…" Tobi whimpered, clawing at the bed beneath him. "Hidan-senpai…"

"Tobi-kun…" Hidan moaned. "So good… mmm!"

Tobi lay complacently underneath the heavier body, moans mingling in with the creak of the bed as Hidan thrust in and out at an average rate. It seemed that the faster he got, the more Tobi was enjoying himself.

"Hidan-senpai… argh!" Tobi screamed in pleasure as he felt himself unable to last any longer, his walls clamping down on Hidan's member.

"Tobi-kun…" Hidan moaned, releasing inside the small boy.

Tobi had released all over his own body once again and getting a little on Hidan as well. Hidan grinned, not bothered by the sticky white substance on him. He pulled out of the small boy, listening to Tobi's ragged breathing.

"How was that, Tobi-kun?" Hidan whispered, kissing the young man's neck, marking him as his own.

"I… loved it." Tobi whispered, cuddling up to Hidan and resting his head on the man's neck. "I've never felt so great."

"If you ever want to do it again, you know where to find me."

Tobi nodded. "I want to sleep now. Can we do it again tomorrow once I feel better?"

Hidan grinned. "Only if I can see your face because you're such a good boy."

Slowly, Tobi nodded, lifting his mask up. Hidan grinned even wider. This boy was beautiful. He wrapped his arms around Tobi. Now that he has seen his face, he might be able to gain Tobi's trust and be able to help him through all the trauma Deidara had left him with. Hidan smirked. This boy was his! No one would ever take him away from Hidan because he loved him too much to ever let him go.


End file.
